What Have You Done?
by AuroraLoneheart
Summary: When She Goes To Konoha It Was To Forget. To Find new Memories That Could Fill That Black Void. However, During This Trip The Friendship She Has With Shikamaru Changes. This Isnt What She Wants. Or Is It.....?
1. The Dream

(For Any Future Notest This Isn't Really A Chapter. It's Just Explaining Part On How Both Temari And Shikamaru Are Feeling And What Led Temari To Go To konoha. You Can Skip It If You'd Like. I Would Too. But, that Doesn't mean It Sucks)

I Do Have A Habbit Of Capitalizing The First Letter In Every Word.. This Is The First Story I Have Ever Written.. So Its Not THAT Good But It Wont Suck... Im Tierd... Plz** Review**?

A/N: I Dont Own Naruto.. IF I Did own naruto Anko M. Will betray her Village For Orochimaru, Temari and Shikamaru Would Apear More Often And They'd Be Dating.

* * *

He Ran. Holding Her Hand He Ran. As Fast As He Could. Over The Hill And Farther Away.. Into A Place They Could Call Their Own. Their Paradise. No One Else Could Invade And Taint This. No One. During The Day They Where Normal. Two People From Two Different Lives. But At Night They Belonged Together. At Night No One Could Separate Them.

She Ran Along By His Side Until They Met At An Opening, Within The Forest. His Hands Tightened Around Hers All He Wanted To Do Was Hold Her. Love Her, The Way She Should Be Loved. He Wanted Nothing More Then To See Her. He Knew This By The Way His Heart Raced. But, In This Dream. Her Face He Did Not See.

He Wished The Night Could Stay Forever. So He'd Never Have To Leave Her. Be Away From Her. "I Wish The Night Could Hold You Where I Can See You... My Love" He Said. The Words Coming Out On Their Own. He Knew He Would Never Say Such A Thing. He Held Her. Tightly. Never Wanting To Let Her Go. She Smelled So Sweet.

But, Then As Their Lips Where About To Connect The Sun Started To Rise Again. They Gave Each Other One More Squeeze Before Heading In Different Direction.

He Awoke Then.

* * *

She Was Standing In The Middle Of A Room. It Was A Dark Room That Seemed To Never End. Images Around Her Began To Appear, Moving Fast. Then They Slowed, And She Wished They Didn't. In Front Of Her Was The Image Of Her 'friends'. In What Seemed Like A Shop. She Seemed To Have A Conversation With Them, They Nodded And Smiled. But, As Soon As She Turned Around Their Smiles Turned Into Hateful Glares. She Knew That They All Hated Her. But, She Wanted To Live In This Lie.

"How Long Will It Take Before You See?" a Voice Whispered.

She Turned Around. To Her Right. Hoping That The Images Would Fade Away. But, Instead She Saw Herself. Alone. In A Forest. Her Knees Bruised, Face Red And Sweaty, All Parts In Her Body Hurt, As Though, She Was Reliving What She Was Seeing. In Her Mind She Remembered The Hours She Had Spend Training. Day After Day She Trained, Barely Ate Barely Slept. All She Wanted Was To Become Stronger. So, Maybe Then Shed Get Accepted. Maybe Then She Wont Be Just 'her' In A Family Such As The One She Has. The Topic No One Talked About. The Disgrace.

"How Many Times Have I Done This, To Myself?" Her Own Voice Whispered.

A Couple. Young Streaming Around. Hand Held Tightly. They Seemed Familiar. But Who Where They?. Her Heart Hurts Now. She Remembered Her Own Loneliness. Her Life... In Solitude.

She Then Woke Up. Her Hair Was In Her Face. Sweat Running Down Her Body. She Was Breathing Fast.

Temari Sat Up Rubbing Her Eyes, She Notest They Where Wet. Tears. Many Feelings Ran Threw Her. Breaking Her Into So Many Pieces. Her Teal Eyes Shifted Towards The Window Across Her Room. Hands Gripping The Sheets. Temari Whispered To Herself "who Is Left Alone.. But Me?" Her Voice Coming Out Pained.

Temari Heard A Knock At The Door. Shifting Her Eyes Away From The Window The Door Opened And In Stepped Gaara. His Arms Where Crossed, Eyes Looking Over Her In Question, But Nothing Else. Emotionless. He Was Dressed In A Pair Of Red Pajamas. "are You Okay?" He Asked Walking Towards His Older Sister.

She Nodded, Her Face Shimmering With Sweat, Eyes Red And Tierd. He Motioned For Her To Lay Down And She Did So. While She Was Laying Down He Tucked Her In. " I Don't Believe You.."

"I Just Had A Bad Bream. Thats All" She Replied Cooly.

"Tomorrow, As Your Aware, I'm Leaving To Konoha. I'm Taking You With Me. I'll Be Doing All The Work, Temari, All You Need Is Time Out. So, You'll Be Relaxing While We Are There."

"Why...?"

"Because You Need.. To Relax For A While.. I Don't Feel Like Explaining Right Now. First Think Tomorrow Were Gone.."

"Gaara.. "

"I Can See Your Deeply Trouble Temari"

Something Snapped Within Temari Then. She Felt Like Giving In And Forming Her Pain Into Words.

"Sometimes I Wish I Can Go... Its Easier To Run, Or I Believe. Its Easier To Run, Then Face All This.. This.." Her Words Where Jammed Within Her Throat And She Found Herself Speechless.

"Go On.."

"Pain.. In My Dreams I Remember.." Her Words Drifted Of Into Silence.

"The Darkness Of Your Past." Gaara Made It Simpler, And She Knew That He Knew What She Was Talking About. A Secret No One Outside The Family Knew.

"..yes, That. They Bring Up All These Memories.. I..I Just Wish They Where Gone.."

Gaara Looked Out The Window. Surely If She Went To Konoha She'll Get Distracted For A While. She Wouldn't Be Surrounded By People That Only Reminded Her Of Past Events. "get Some Sleep, You'll Need It For The Trip" With That He Was Gone.


	2. What Should Be Left Unsaid

I Dont Have Anything To Say About This Chapter Just Enjoy.. Oh, and _**Review!**_

* * *

Shikamaru Laid Down In The Grassy Plains Of Konoha. The Sun Was High In The Sky And The Clouds Drift About Heavenly. High Above This Hill, He Could See The World. Shikamaru Could See Everything Below And Everything Above. The Clouds Shifted, Lazily. Changing Its Forms And Shikamaru Wondered How Fun It Would Be To Be Able To Change Into Anything. Anytime.

He Just Wouldn't Lay And Sleep All Day. That What Everyone Though And He Never Cared To Set Them Straight. He Laid And Studied The World Below Or Above. Letting His Mind Drift Into A Blissful Wonder. He Saw What Everyone Did, How They Lived On With Their Lives. A Couple Of Rare Times He Would See And Argument Or A Fight That He Knew Could Easily Be Avoided. "Troublesome People"..

He Sat Up Softly, A Yawn Passing Threw His Lips, Cloud Watching Could Be So Tiering At Times. His Eyes Shifted To The People Below. He Saw Ino, Sakura And Tenten, Probably Gossiping Or Looking Up Dirt On Someone. He Watch The Girls Run Towards The Gates, Waving And Smiling.

He Watch Two Familiar Figure Walk Into Konoha. Gaara And His Troublesome Sister Temari. He Watched As Gaara Exchanged A Couple Of Words With Temari And She Nodded Before He Walked Off And Temari Was Swallowed In The 3 Girls. With A Quick Hi And Exchange Of Words, They Where Walking Off Again.

"So Why Are You Here?" Ino Asked.

"Excorting Gaara" Temari Replied.

"we Need A Girls Night. It Would Be Fun!" Sakura Said Giggling. "Even Though Its Not You Temari.. But You'll Have Fun.. Promise!!"

Ino Grabbed Sakura's Arm. "What Time Is It?"

"Around 5 Why?" Sakura Asked Clueless.

"The Date!! We Are Late! Sakura Lets Go!"

Both Girls Ran Away Without Even Saying Bye, Leaving Tenten And Temari Clueless. Tenten Looked Around To See If She Knew Anyone Around. Temari Then Asked "Anything Interesting Happening Lately?"

"Nope" Tenten Replied Pointing Towards The Hill. "Lets Bother Shikamaru!" Tenten Exclaimed, Temari Grinned And They Started To Make There Way Towards The Sleeping Boy.

Quietly Both Females Stood Behind Him, Bending Down. Temari Started Counting Down From 3 With Her Fingers. "Ahhhhhhh!!" Both Females Screamed Into His Ears. He Jumped Up Heart Racing, Nearly Having A Damn Heart Attack. Only To Be Faced With Two Very Trouble Females Laughing There Butts Off. "What The-That's-Ugh!!" He Said In Fustration Sitting Up. "You Could Have Given Me A Heart Attack!!"

Tenten Giggled. "That's True Temari We Could Have Killed The Poor Boy Sence His Heart Is Weak And Delicate Because Of His Lack Of Exercise"

"Oh.. That Didn't Come Into My Mind... Sorry Shikamaru, I Truly Am... Need A Shoulder To Whine And Cry On?"

"Yes Shikamaru We Are Here For You.."

"Leave Me Be, Troublesome Women's" He Muttered.

"What The Fun In That?" Temari Asked Him.

Shikamaru Looked Up At Her. Tenten Sat Down Knowing That This Was Going To Start The Forever Going Name Calling Episodes Between Then.

"Your Troublesome."

"Your Lazy."

"Your Ugly."

"Your Stupid."

"Your Blocking The Sun.. Please Move Away Temari."

"Crybaby."

"Control Freak."

"Asshole."

"Cow."

"Pineapple Head."

"I Hate You."

"I Hate You Even More."

Shikamaru Sighed. "Your A Problem."

"Your Naive."

"Your Blind!" Shikamaru Said Getting Tiered Of There Little Game. He Gazed Over Towards Tenten Eyes Fool Of Sadness. Begging Her To Get Temari To Stop. But, He Didn't Need Tenten. Temari Stood Quietly Now Eyes Looking Down Towards Him, Looking... Well, It Looked Like Hurt, And He Would Say So If He Didn't Know Temari The Way He Does.

'Blind'.. A Word Many Used On Her. If She Was Anything She Certainly Was Not Blind! She Blinked And Looked Towards Him. "Your An Idiot.." She Whispered Before Walking Down The Hill.

"Where Are You Going?" Tenten Asked.

Temari Turned Around, Before Replying "To The Hotel, I Need To Rest.." She Said Clearly Fooling Tenten. So She Walked Off.

"She's Not Feeling Like Herself I'm Guessing... " Tenten Said To Shikamaru Who Was Scratching His Head.

* * *

There It Is My First Chapter.

What Too Expect In The next chapter:

A Confused Temari

Shikamaru's Sexuality Questioned

Curses

And Argument's (Duh)

Please..

Please..

Please..

REVIEW!!


	3. Like A Date?

Once Again Shikamaru Found Himself Laying Down In The Same Hill. At The Same Time. In The Same Position As Always. Although, He Wasn't Thinking About Cotton Cloud's Or Sleeping. He Was Thinking About That Troublesome Hag. Temari. He Tried Not To Think About Her Or The Day Before But That Didn't Work. He Wandered What Happened. Well, He Really Wasn't Wondering, He'd Just Have To Ask Her. He Was Thinking About Her. The Last Time He Saw Her Was About A Year Ago And He Must Say.. She Changed, A Lot. He Let A Sigh Of Frustration Out, Because He Simply Couldn't Get Her Out Of His Mind!

Maybe It Wasn't So Bad? He Just Closed His Eyes, Picturing The Day Before. God, She Changed So Much. Temari, Wasn't Dressed In The Same Way As Always's. This Time She Was Dressed In A Long Sleeve Black Dress That Ended At Her Ankles. It Had A Split Up Both Side's That Landed About Six Inches From Her Waist.. Did He Mention It Was Heavenly Hugging Her Curves? Shikamaru Mentally Slapped Himself For Even Looking At Such Thing's. (Her Hair Was Done The Same As Always.)

"At Least I'm Taller Then Temari.." He Said To Himself Smirking Because Over The Year He Grew About A Good Four Or So Inches Taller Then Her.

"Taller Or Not I Can Still Beat You, Baka" Temari's Voice Said From Behind Him Which Made Him Jump And Her Laugh.

"Stop Sneaking Up On Me Troublesome Women!"

"Stop Being Such A Bitch Pineapple Head!"

"Hpmh!" Shikamaru Laid Back, His Hands Locked Under His Head. "Sit."

"No."

"Now Or I'll Do It For You."

Temari Hesitated Before Taking A Seat She Wasn't About To Let Herself Get Taken Over. She Looked Over At Shikamaru Who Was Studying Her, Hesitantly. "It's Okay.. I Wasn't Feeling Like Myself.." She Said Knowing What Shikamaru Had To Ask. Beside's It Was Kind Of Rude To Say Such A Thing, Playing Or Not.

"I'm Sorry I Didn't Mean To Say What I Said. Or Do What Upsets You, Temari."

" I Know Baka.." Temari Said "You Look Sad Don't Start Crying Now.."

"GAH! Here You Go Again! This Is Why I Hate Women! So Damn Troublesome!"

Temari Smirked. "Then You Must Be Gay.."

"No,No,No!! That's Not What I Said! I Didn't Mean-It Just-How Could-" He Stuttered Face Crimson Red, Only Temari Did This To Him. It Was Embarrassing! 'And To Think I Missed Her! What A Drag!' He Thought. No One Else Could Make The Genius Stutter Over His Damn Words. Except Her.

She Really Was Feeling Better. Here In Konoha Was Just A Matter Of Smiles And Laughter. No One Looking At Her Rudely Or Pretending To Be Her Friend. These People Truly Where Her Friends. She Felt Safe To Smile And Laugh, To Play And Learn, And.. To Care For Somebody And Know They Care About Her As Well. "suna Is All Work, And Business.." She Said Out Loud Forgetting About Shikamaru And All.

"That's Why You Have So Much Fun Here, I'm Guessing.." Shikamaru Said. Temari Looked At Him He Was Gazing At The Sky. Thinking..Probably.

"Yeah.."

"Your Like... Fully Alive." Shikamaru Smirked.

"..Stupid."

" I Mean Your Always Ready To Smile And Prove Yourself To The World No Matter What. It-"

"I'm Not Naruto."

"Let Me Finish Will Ya?"

"No.. Because It's Pointless."

"You Seem So Perfect By Nature Almost So Tha-"

"Shut The Hell Up Nara Before I Blow Your Head Off!" Temari Growled.

Shikamaru Fell Into Silence. 'Fine I Was Only Explaining How Much I Admire Your Ways.' He Thought 'Wait! I Would Never Dare Reveal That To That Hag!' He Thought Yet Again Mentally Slapping Himself.

"Hey Before I Forget! The Girls And I Are Planning A Party Today Around 8. We Each Have To Get Supplies And Make-up And Invite A Male. So That He Could Tell Us How To Transform The Person Who Had Invited Him.. I Was Planning To Invite Gaara But Both Him And Your Hokagaze Are Drop-dead-busy... Soo.. Um, Will You Go With Me."

"You Mean As Your Date?" Shikamaru Questioned.

Temari Never Really Thought About That. She Remembered That Tenten Is Bringing Neji -The Love Of Her Life-, Sakura And Sasuke, Naruto And Hinata, Ino And Kiba... And Lee Without No One He Was Just Helping The Females.. It Really Was Like A Date Party. Her Cheeks Redden At The Thought.

"Ha! Your Blushing!" Shikamaru Smirked And Quickly Took Out A Camera And Captured A Picture Of The Blushing Temari.

"Hey-No-Give Me That!!" She Yelled Getting Up On Her Knees While Leaning Forward To Get The Camera.

Shikamaru Moved Over To His Left Away From Her, Smirking As She Lost Her Balance And Fell Over Her "asswipe!" She Said Sitting Up And Reaching Over To Where Her Fan Normally Was... She Reached Air. 'crap!' She Thought Remembering That Gaara Had Her Fan Because He Saw No Need To Carry Such A Thing While Here.

Temari Slapped The Camera From His Hands And It Flew Across The Field. She Quickly Got Up To Get It But Shikamaru Got Her Leg And She Fell On Her Knee's "No! You Cant Do That!" She Yelled A Him As He Got A Head Start To The Camera. She Got Up Running Towards Him She Put A Hand On His Shoulders And Jumped. Jumping Over Him In A Flip She Grabbed The Camera.

"That's My Camera, Women!"

"That's My Picture!"

Shikamaru Did His Shadow Possession, And Got The Camera Back. As Soon As It Broke Temari Ran His Way, He Backed Up.. Against A Tree.

"Now I Got You.." She Said Grinning Evilly Before Moving Forward Really Close To Him. He Could Feel Her Breath Hard, Breathe Tickling His Neck.

"Oh Boy"

"Temari Stop Trying To Murder The Boy And Let's Go! Tenten And Sakura Are On The Way!" Ino's Voice Was Heard From Nearby.

"My Hero.." Shikamaru Muttered Stepping Away From The Deadly Female. "Yes, Its Getting Late Temari!" He Said Shifting A Yawn.

"This Isn't Over Baka!" Temari Said Before Walking Off. Grining Because Of There Moment Of Childness. Stupid Shikamaru..

"Hey Women!"

Temari Turned Around.

"Ill Go With You..." Shikamaru Said Grinning."But Not After I Process This Little Picture."

There Yall Go!

review


	4. Tipsy Shikamaru, Wine Covered Temari

Shikamaru Grabbed The Picture Of The Blushing Temari In His Hands. Her Cheek Where Red, Teal Eyes Looking Downward, And A Nice Softness To Her Face, That Seemed Hinata-like. He Smiled Softly "That Troublesome Hag Could Be Something Else.." He Whispered.

"Yooooo Shikamaru!" Lee Screamed Appearing Out Of Nowhere. Which Made Him Twitch.

"Lets Go Or We'll Be Late!!"

"Fine, Gosh." The Lazy Ninja Said Walking Off Towards Ino's House.

* * *

Shikamaru Laughed At A Joke That Naruto Made Which Caused Hinata To Almost Freak. They Where At Ino's Place Having Fun. Neji Was Behind Hinata Keeping Her From Falling. Chioji Was Chasing Lee Because Lee Stole His Bag Of Chip's And Everyone Seemed To Have Fun. Well, He Thought This Till His Gaze Shifted Towards Temari. Who Was Drinking A Cup Of Wine While Gazing Into The Night Sky. He Sighed, Gaze Traveling To The Cup Of Water In His Hands.

"Temari And Shikamaru Your Up First!" Ino Said Grabbing The Slightly Puzzled Shikamaru And Dragging Him Towards A Chair. Temari Muttered Words Under Her Breathe And Fallowed Tenten Into A Room. As She Entered The Room She Took A Big Gulp Of Wine. Her Appearance Now Depended On That Stupid Boy. What Was She Thinking When She Asked Him To Come?

Outside The Room She Heard Ino Talking To People, She Only Heard Ino Though And So Did The Whole World For She Was Literally Screaming.

"So Shikamaru What Do You Want To Do To Temari!!"

"..."

"I Don't Have All Day!" Ino Screamed Punching Him "First Off Her Hair!"

"Gah, So Trouble.. Hmm" Shikamaru Thought. This Wasn't About How Temari Wanted To Look. It Was How He Wanted Temari To Look Like. "Straighten It... Then Cut Her Edges And Do Something With Her Bangs.. Don't Tie It Up"

"Next Up, Her Clothing"

"Um... Put A Green Dress On Her. Something Simple A-"

"Don't You Mean 'sexy' Shikamaru?" Naruto Interrupted.

"No I Meant Simple And Nice." Shikamaru Muttered.

"Make-Up..?"

"Um..." Shikamaru Scratched His Head Clueless. 'What The Hell Is Make-Up?' He Thought. 'Isn't It That Thing That Make Girls Look Like Clowns?' . He Finally Said "Do Whatever You Think Looks 'Right'".

Everyone Laughed. Shikamaru Sighed And Took Some Wine. Gulping It Down He Sighed Yet Again. "So TroubleSome"

"As Long As Its Green And Has Clouds Shikamaru Is Up For It"

-

* * *

A Short While Later.

Shikamaru Had Drowned At Least 7 Glasses Of Wine. His Head Was Beginning To Spin And He Felt Like He Was Flouting. The Guys Had Been Plotting Something Up Against Lee. It Had Something To Do With Sake And Dancing? He Really Wasn't Paying Attention. "Temari's Going To Kill Me.." He Muttered Looking Out The Window.

Ino Came In Laughing And Giggling And Shikamaru Turned Around To Face Her. So Did Everyone Else. "Time To Die" He Said Some Of The Other People In The Room Giggled And Smirked.

Sakura Ushered Temari Out The Room And Every Eye Went On Her. And Almost Every Mouth... Dropped.

Temari Stumbled Out The Room Door. Her Hair Was Let Loose And Instead Of Having Its Normal Spikiness It Looked Soft And Silky. Her Bangs Where Done Nicely And Evenly And Her Hair Was In Layers. She Was Dressed In A Tight Dark Green Dress That Was Mid-Thigh Short. And.. Well, That's All Shikamaru Saw Before Temari Spilled Water On Him.

"Nara! Stop Drooling!" She Yelled Half Angry, Half Embarrassed.

Shikamaru Stood Up. A Huge Frown On His Face. Temari Smirked And Walked Towards The Door, As She Walked By Him She Spilled The Last Bit Of Water On His Head. Walking Outside Temari Dumped A Bag Full Of Her Hair Out Because She Didn't Know Where Inos Garbage Was At... Oh, Please, We All Know She Just Wanted To Dump More Water On Him!

Shikamaru Stood Up And Walked Towards The Door Fallowing Temari. He Nearly Fell Three Times Tripping On His Own Legs. 'How's That Possible?" He Thought Trying To Stay Balanced. He Grabbed Two Bottles And Walked Outside. He Was Behind Temari By The Time She Turned Around He Placed One Of The Bottles Down And Opened The Other Which Was A Full Bottle Of Red Wine.

"You Wouldn't" She Said Slapping His Hand Away As She Walked Back In The House. But, However, His Reaction Wasn't One Temari Counted On. His Hand Yerked Up And Wine Was Spilled On Her. She Stopped Looking Down At Herself Before She Looked Over At Him, Anger In Her Eyes And He Knew, He Just Knew That It Was Time To Run.

* * *

She Didn't Have To Run After Him Very Long. First Of All He Wasn't A Runner. Secondly, The Guy Was Tripping Over His Own Feet Every Second! Temari Pulled His Shirt Collar Slamming Him Against A Tree. "Why The Hell Did You Do That For Nara!?" He Just Smirked Looking Down. This Just Really Pissed Her Off.

Wow. She Seemed Really Attractive When She Was In Green And Had Wine Running Down Her Neck. Shikamaru Was Already Tripping From All The Drinking He Did Before But He Didn't Care. The Scary Bitch In Front Of Her Was Going To Kill Him And Guess What? He Didn't Care. He Closed His Eyes And Smelled Her. The Sweet Smell Of Wine. Wine... The Word Sounded So.. Inviting.

He Leaned Forward His Tongue Brushing Against Her Bare Collar Bone. She Twitched And Pulled Away "What The Hell Are You Doing!?" She Yelled Confused.

He Just Ignored Her Leaning In For Another Inviting Lick He Found Himself Getting Slapped, Really Hard. Temari Growled What The Hell Was His Problem?!. His Actions Where So Confusing That She Just Walked Off Stomping Leaving Him All Alone.


	5. His Face Was On Temari's Ass!

"Why Did You Make Him-" Temari Yelled Waving A Hand At The Defenceless Shikmaru. "Tag Along! We Don't Need Him!!"

Gaara Shook His Head. His Older Sister Was So Annoying Sometimes He Just Wanted To Rip Her Into Shred's. He Didn't Know What Happened Last Night But It Had Something To Do With Shikamaru. Usually She Wasn't _That_ Violent Around Him.

Shikamaru Sighed And Shiver. He Could Feel Gaara's Sand Tickle His Body A Reminder Of What Would Happen If He Tried To Run Or Even Say The Wrong Thing. Although He Was A Smart Ass -In All Terms Of The Word- He Couldn't Think Of A Way To Get Out Of This One.

"I Want You To Take Care Of Temari. Make Sure She Doesn't Do Anything To Get Both Of Us In Trouble. Be With Her _All _Day" Gaara Said Evilly Gazing Up At Shikamaru. "You Know What Will Happen If Something Goes Wrong." Gaara Opened Their Hotel Room Door And Vanished. Shikamaru Wouldn't Feel The Sand Around Him Anymore. He Sighed In Relief.

"Why Can't I Have A Normal Brother?" Temari Sighed Stepping In. Shikamaru Fallowed. "One Which I Can Bully And Pick On An-" Temari Paused Seeing A Dress On Her Bed. "Where Did This Come From?" She Said Walking Towards It She Grabbed A Note That Was On The Dress.

_**Tema,**_

_**I Was Shopping Around With Sakura And We Saw This Dress! So I Bought It For You! I Think You'll Like It!Try It On And Meet Me At 3:30!**_

_**Ino **_

'Meet Her At Where? Seriously Does This Girl Ever Think? I Bet Its Like 3 Sizes Too Small.' Temari Thought While Looking At The Dress. It Was A Very _Very_ Short Purple Off The Shoulder Dress With A Wind Symbol Design At The Lower Corner. 'At Least I Did Like It' She Thought Smiling.

"Close The Door Stupid And I'll Be Right Back." Temari Said Heading To The Bathroom. "Don't Touch Anything."

After About Forever Getting Change Temari Finally Came Into The Room Walking By The window where Shikamaru sat on The Floor. "Well It Fits Me!" She Yelled Into The Sleeping Shikamaru's Ear. He Jumped Up Glaring At Her Before Closing The Door. She Smirked And Walked Towards A Mirror That Was Hanging On The Wall, Checking Herself Out. "Do You Think It's Too Short?" She Said Turning Side Ways To See Her Behind.

When Shikamaru Didn't Answer Temari Yelled. "I Asked You Something!!" He Jumped Up Again But This Time He Stood Up Shifting A Yawn.

"Women, Your Going To Kill Me One Day With Your Silly Mood Swings" Shikamaru Said Then Muttered "Troublesome."

Temari Shook Her Head. "Come Here."

"You Asked Something?"

"Come Here!"

"Fine. Fine. Don't Have To Get So Loud... What A Drag." Shikamaru Walked Towards Temari. "You Need Something?"

Temari Grabbed Him By His Hair And Shoved His Face Inches From Her Butt. "I Asked You If This Dress Is Too-" Temari's Head Whipped Up Hand Tightening Around His Hair. Eye's On Ino ,Who just Jumped In Threw the Window.

"Oh...My...God..." Shikamaru Heard Ino Say "You Guys Are Going Out!!" She Said In A Very High Pitch Voice. "I Knew You Guys Had Something Going On! I Mean, Why Else Would He Have His Face In Your Ass!?"

Shikamaru Tried To Move His Head Towards The Left Against Temari's Hard Grip. She Was Immobilized.

"Wait Ino! This Isn't What It Looks Like!" Shikamaru Said Eyes Wide.

"I Have To Tell Everyone!!" With That Ino Was Gone.

Shikamaru Laid His Head On Temari's Ass. She Was Looking Up Trying To Still Comprehend What Had Happened. He Sighed. This Was So Troublesome For Him And He Knew... He Knew That In Less Then A Whole Minute The World Would Know That They Where "Going Out" Like She Said. Temari Turned To Face Him, And Both Of Their Eyes Went Wide At The Same Time. However They Didn't React The Same.

"Temari I Didn't Mean To Have My Face On-" Shikamaru Said Pulling Away As Quick As Lightning.

"You Fucking Pervert!!" Temari Yelled Punching Him So Hard He Flew Across The Room.

"Fix This! Fix It! You Know What Ino's Going To Do? Fuck Up My Reputation!" Temari Yelled.

"It Wasn't My Fault You Slammed My Face In Your Ass!" Shikamaru Yelled Back. Sometimes, Yelling Was The Only Option. He Got Up And Walked Towards Her "This Is Your Fault So You Fix It!"

"Oh, Now Its My Fault?!"

"It Been Your Fault From The Beginning! Troublesome Hag!"

"If You Would Have Payed Attention To Me None Of This Would Be Happening!"

"If You Wouldn't Have Shoved My Face-!"

"Its Not My Fault Your Stupid!"

"I'm Smarter Then Your Fat Ass!"

Temari Punched Him A Slight Blush Appearing On Her Already Red Face.

"I Didn't Mean It Like That.." Shikamaru Said Blushing Rubbing His Bruised Cheek But Didn't Try To Get Up.

"Hmph! Sure You Didn't!"

Shikamaru Sighed. Sitting Up Shikamaru Brought His Hands Together Forming An 0 And Closed His Eyes. Temari Realized This Was The Shit He Does Every Time He Was Thinking Of A Plan.

"You Better Think.. Think Really Really Hard."

Shikamaru Opened His Left Eye. "Will You Let Me Think?"

Temari Walked To The Bed. "I Wonder How Will Gaara React When He Hears This."

Shikamaru Gulped And Concentrated Harder. His Whole Life Depended On It.


	6. Shikamaru's Stupidest Plan

A/N: I DO Think There Is Some OOCness In This And it Isn't the Best Chapter.. But, It's Something

Short Chapter! o.o.

* * *

Temari Laid Down. Its Been About An Hour And Shikamaru Was Still Thinking, Or Has He Fallen Asleep? Temari Couldnt Tell Because He Had The Same Expression On His Face. Temari Grinned As Three Options Ran Threw Her Head.

1) She Could Go Spill Cold Water On Him

2) She Could Blow Him Out The Pretty Large Window His Back Was Too And Send Him To La-la Land..

3) Orr... She Could Just Check Up On Him.

She Thought About This, But Soon Chose To Go With Number Three. Why? Because Her Reputation Depended On This. "Seriously.." She Said Thinking Out loud. "How Could Someone Like Me.." She Started Counting Off With Her Fingers As She Named Small Parts Of Her Personality "Hardworking, Smart, And Kick Ass.." She Then Looked At Him "Ever End Up With Someone Like Him!" Rolling Her Eyes She Walked Towards The Sleeping Figure. 'But He Is Cute..' She Thought Standing Inches From Him.

"I Got It!!" He Suddenly Yelled Making Her Jump Back.

"What The Hell Is Your Problem Nara!?" She Yelled Placing A Hand On Her Chest.

"I Figured Out What We Have To Do To Get Ino Of Our Asses"

Sitting In front Of Him Temari Now Paying Full Attention Asked "How Is That?"

"We Go Out"

"What?"

"You Become My Girlfriend, And We Act As If We Loved Each Other, You Know, Give Them What They Want"

Temari Laughed "No, Seriously Whats The Plan?" She Looked At Him The Smile Fading Away When She Saw His Serious Face "You Got To Be Kidding Me."

"No, Just Think About It.. If We Say That We Are Not Going Out. She's Never Going To Believe And Therefore Never Leave Us Alone. Trust Me I Know Ino.. Now If We Say That We Are Going Out, Tell Her Everything She Wants To Know And Then Tell Her To Make It Remain A Secret she'll Shut Up, But Tell A Few People."

"I'm Slightly Confused But It Does Make Sense..."

"whatever, Baby" Shikamaru Smirked.

--

* * *

A While Later Shikamaru And Temari Where Infront Of Ino.

"Yes.. Ino" Temari Said Holding Shikamaru's Hand Tightly "We Love Each Other... But, We Are Not Ready For It To Be Public. We Where Going To Tell You.. But, You Got To Us First. So Please Please Please Don't Tell Anyone!"

Ino Looked Over At Sakura Who Was Smiling. "Fine! But I'll Be Watching You Guys You Better Not Just Be Saying That To Make Me Not Tell Anyone Ya Know?"

Temari Smirked "trust Me If-" She was Jabbed In The Side By Shikamaru.

"temari, We Are About To Be Late For Our.." Cough Cough "planed Events"

"Aw Can We See One Kiss?" Ino Said "Just One!!"

"No"

"But-"

"No"

Temari And Shikamaru Then Walked Off Still Holding Hands. Once Out Of Sight Temari Roughly Let Go Of Shikamarus Hand "You Need Lotion"

Shikamaru Muttered "you Have Man Hands"

"excuse Me What Did You Just Say?" Temari Said As She Stopped Walking

"N-nothing"

* * *

A/N: This Chapter Kinda Sucked I Know. Next Chapter Is The "what Have You Done!?" Chapter. Anyways Please Review!!


End file.
